The Most Difficult Question That I've Ever Asked!
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Will Hinata be able to ask Naruto? Oneshot!


Naruto: The Most Difficult Question That I've Ever Asked!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: my new one-shot! Here it is...

* * *

Naruto was getting annoyed as he felt someone's presence behind him as he turned around to look. He blinked in confusion as he saw that nobody was there and he turned around again to keep of walking. "Oi, Hinata!" A voice said as Hinata jumped and she turned around to see Kiba and Shino, "what are you doing Hinata?" Kiba asked with a smile. 

"I-It's nothing really," Hinata stuttered as the two boys looked in front of her and saw Naruto walking still. Kiba smirked at her, "why don't you just ask him out Hinata? It's been five years since he and you became chunnin's," he said. "I can't do that!" Hinata said a little too quick on her taste, "hmm? Why not?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked.

"Kiba, stop teasing her," Shino said as Kiba looked at him, "eh? But it's fun to tease Hinata with Naruto!" He said laughing as Hinata stared at him surprised. "Hinata, it's getting dark and your father must be getting worried," Shino said slowly as Hinata nodded, "I-I know. I just wanted some time to myself, that's all," she said slowly as Kiba smirked.

"You can go and admire Naruto tomorrow when he takes his jounin exam," Shino said as Hinata's eyes were wide. "J-jounin exams?" She asked as Shino nodded, "every person who wants to become a jounin is taking there battle test tomorrow. You have to wait a couple of months to come again," he said.

"I didn't know that," Hinata said quietly. "Hinata, you should take the jounin exams as well," Kiba began as Akamaru barked, "I'm not sure if I want to become a jounin though," Hinata replied. "If you do, you'll be at the same area as with Naruto," Kiba said with a winked as Hinata blushed, "but it's your choice though," Kiba said quickly.

"I'm not ready for the exams yet. I think I'll just wait for a few months and you two could help me train along with sensei," Hinata said quietly as Kiba nodded along with Shino.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki will now be facing against Sakura Haruno!" Genma's voice said as the two friends gasped in surprised along with Kakashi who was shocked as well. The two friends went down as they stood opposite from each other, "well Naruto, I guess one of us are going to be jounin after this match," Sakura said with a smile. 

"Yea. But I have gotten a lot stronger over these past years as well," Naruto said as Sakura snorted, "hanging out with Jiraiya to be training is a bad thing Naruto," she said as Naruto gasped at her. "I've been training!" He shrieked as Sakura laughed, "let's see what you've got then," she said as the two lunged for each other.

"Hinata, have you decided to become jounin yet?" Kurenai asked as Hinata shook her head, "I've decided to become jounin later on," she said as Kurenai looked at her surprised. "Really? I thought you'll be taking it on today with Naruto," she said as Hinata blushed, "I hope I didn't made you upset sensei," she said quietly.

"Upset? Hinata, you never make anyone upset at all," Kurenai said with a smile. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma said as everyone looked and saw Sakura was down on the count, "hey forehead! That was a quick one!" Ino called out to her as Sakura mumbled something as she passed Hinata and Ino.

"I can't believe it that I won against Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly as Hinata blushed and she looked down as Naruto was coming up, "ah, Naruto!" Neji's voice said quickly as Hinata looked up and saw her cousin starting at Naruto. Neji brother! What are you doing here? She thought surprised, "Neji, I thought you were a jounin already?" Naruto asked as Neji nodded.

"I just came to watch my teammates to see if they could make it," he said as he gestured towards to Rock Lee and Tenten. "So Neji, what is it that you want to tell me?" Naruto asked as Neji looked at Hinata as Naruto looked at her as well as Hinata looked away quickly, "Hinata wants to tell you something," Neji said with a smile as Hinata gasped and she looked at him as Neji smirked.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked blinking as Hinata gulped nervously, "well, I was wond-wondering, if you want to go out with me later tonight? I mean, just the two of us?" She asked as Naruto looked at her and smiled as Hinata blushed. "Sure Hinata! I don't have anything to do so why not?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked at him surprised, "really Naruto-kun?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"You can count on it!" Naruto said with a smile as he left to join his friends. Hinata sighed dreamily, "Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly as Hinata fainted onto the ground. "Hinata?" Kiba asked waving a hand towards her face as Hinata was blushing bright red unconcsious, "she'll be all right," Kurenai said smiling.

"Will she?" Shino asked as she nodded, "she's in a happy daydream right now thinking of that date with Naruto," she said as Kiba smiled as Hinata stayed the way she was during the whole entire jounin matches.

* * *

End!

me: I might make it into a story later on so be on the look-out for the sequel!

naruto: you would have at least four stories your writing!

me: yea but I'm about done with one though

shino: we'll be onto the next story soon

hinata: review and update!


End file.
